


Tour bus

by fuckyeahbringmethehorizon



Series: Poly bmth series [6]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay people lol, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, This was harder to write than I thought, i didn’t reread this so if it sucks thats why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon/pseuds/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon
Summary: (Continuation of the last oneshot!)Oli gets a prize for being such a good boy.
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Lee Malia, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean/Lee Malia/Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes, Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes, Lee Malia/Matt Nicholls, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Matt Kean/Lee Malia, Matt Kean/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Oliver Sykes, Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Series: Poly bmth series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tour bus

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t speak French at all don’t yell at me if what Vegan’s saying is wrong ;-;

Oli hummed to himself as he walked towards their bus. 

Lee was beside him, holding his hand like always, while Vegan was behind the two of them, carrying Jordan. Behind him, Matt sleepily trailed along, rubbing his eyes. Moments like these were adorable, where Jordan would be fast asleep and either Matt or Vegan would carry him around. It was usually Oli being the one carried about, being small enough for Vegan to easily pick up with only one arm. 

The bus was empty when they arrived, as their crew had filed onto a different bus for a hangout. This left the five of them to rest without prying eyes. Oli liked it when they would be alone on the bus together, when they could play video games on their TV or take quiet naps without loud noises. 

Or of course, when they could have sex without any of their friends being around to make it weird. 

He hummed again as they walked, some resembling their songs, others just random noises. When they all had filed onto the bus together, Oli immediately flopped onto the couch they had. It was always so comfortable to sit on and relax after a long day of concert activities. Lee was dragged to sit down next to him, smiling when Oli rest his head on his lap. 

Jordan was laid to sleep in his bunk, Matt crawling in to cuddle him close not long after. Vegan kissed the two of them briefly before closing the curtains. He left them to their privacy, knowing how clingy Jordan could be while still in semi-subspace. He'd assumed Matt was clingy too, with the way he had held onto Vegan's shirt while they were walking. 

"Come sit with us!" Oli calls from the couch, making Vegan turn at his sudden voice. 

He smiled when he heard Lee's whispers, telling Oli not to be too loud because he might wake Jordan up. Small embarrassed apologies escaped Oli's lips as he hid his face in his hands. It was adorable seeing him like this. Lee ran a hand through his hair in a comforting manner, it calmed him down for a few moments. 

"I heard you helped Jordan today, didn't you?" Vegan says, sitting down on the couch beside Lee, allowing Oli to sprawl across his lap. 

Oli's face lit up at the fact, he was so glad that Vegan had noticed. In the moment he didn't really think of it all, but he was good today. He helped Jordan calm down at the concert and even afterwards. Was he good to Matt too? He thought so, when he kissed him and made sure Vegan was there to help clean them up afterwards. 

"I did! I was good today, wasn't I?" Oli grinned from behind his hands. 

"Mhm, you were a good honeybee today, I'm proud." Vegan says, reaching to hold Oli's face in his hand. 

Oli makes a low buzzing noise at the sound, as if he were a honeybee. He nuzzled his face onto Vegan's hand, kissing at his palm. He smiled, pressing himself closer because he liked the warm sensation in his heart when he was close to him like this. He felt Lee's hands in his hair, as if he were a kitten and his paws were kneading softly into his scalp. 

"Vegan says I'm a good honeybee, Lee." Oli whispered up to him, making Lee smile and nod shyly. 

"Good boys get rewards, don't they?" Lee offers, making Oli light up at his words. 

He sits up eagerly, crawling into Vegan's lap as he hugged closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist, grinning into his neck.

"O-Oli? What are you-" Vegan stutters through embarrassment. 

He shut himself up when he felt Oli's erection pressed against his leg. A blush formed on his face, coating his body like a wildfire. It was dark before when they had left, he didn't realize Oli was like that this entire time. He'd assumed that Matt or Jordan would've taken care of him, but apparently not. 

"Excited, aren't you?" Lee hums, resting his head on Vegan's shoulder. 

Oli nods shyly into Vegan's neck, wanting to cling onto him more. The two sit there in silence for a while, Oli unsure of what to do. He didn't know if he should move or just stay like this. All he really wanted was to be in his lap forever, but he seemed a bit conflicted due to the uncomfortable heat in his lower body at the moment. 

He whines, softly grinding himself against Vegan's leg, desperate for friction. He balled his fists into Vegan's shirt, quietly moaning and purring into his neck. Gradually, he sped up, clinging onto him desperately. His breaths became shaky, eyes fluttering shut with tears. 

"Oli, stop that." Vegan warns, pulling him away from his leg. 

"B-but, I..." Oli trails off, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

Vegan frowns at him, kissing his forehead softly. He didn't mean to upset him, just wanted to enforce a rule. Oftentimes Vegan would always give in with Oli when he would break rules or be a brat. He'd cry, and Vegan didn't mean to make him cry, he didn't want to see him so sad. So he always made sure Oli was happy with whatever it was. 

"Not like that, love. You deserve a prize for being good today." Vegan pulls him off his lap, lying him down on the couch beside him. 

Oli lie with his hair pooled around him, hands delicately pressed against his own chest. He looked up at Vegan, who was towering over him like he often did. His eyes glanced at Lee for a moment, who was off in his own little daydream. He wondered what he was thinking of, only to stop himself when Lee gave him a small smile. 

Vegan quietly tugged Oli's clothes off, leaving trails of kisses everywhere he went. It made Oli giggle at the sensations, his hand in Vegan's hair as his boyfriend kissed a trail down his stomach. He shivered when he felt Vegan's tongue tracing his tattoos, the air in the room seemed so different now. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Lee stand up to leave towards his bunk. Why was he leaving? Oli wanted him to stay with them. He whined up at him, reaching out his free hand towards him. Lee blushes shyly, walking back towards him to sit down closer to him. Oli purrs happily at that, interlocking their hands as the other hand gripped onto Vegan's hair tightly. 

"I-I missed you t-today, Lee." Oli says inbetween gasps, feeling Vegan's hands all over him. 

"I missed you too, Livvy." Lee admits, playing with his jacket sleeves.

The jacket he was wearing was actually Vegan's, hence why it was so big on him. It was comfortable, and it smelled like him. He liked stealing their jackets, mostly Vegan's because they were the biggest on him. It made him feel safe, wrapped around something that reminded him so much of his boyfriend. 

Lee looked everywhere in the bus except for the scene beside him. He was always so shy with things like this, wanting to look at them but feeling far too embarrassed to do so. He always felt so scared they might not want him looking or stating at them like that. Of course no one minded, however he still held that gut feeling about it.

Oli broke their hand holding to squish Lee's face with one hand. He turned Lee's head, forcing him to see the sight beside him. The guitarist blushed, trying to get Oli's hands away from him, but stopped once he stared at the two of them. 

Curious icy blue eyes traced both of their movements. He watched carefully as Vegan had slowly started peeling Oli's jeans off of him. He bit his lip to hide a noise when he saw how Oli had arched his back in anticipation. Oli smirked up at him, holding his grip on Lee's face to make sure he was watching. 

As soon as Vegan had taken off Oli's last article of clothing, Lee felt his heart beat quicken. He blushed, closing his eyes for a few moments, still embarrassed about watching them. When he opened them again, he bit his lip shyly. 

Oli was hard, and his tip already leaking a little, glistening in the semi-dim lighting of their bus. His legs were propped up a bit, still somewhat wrapped around Vegan's waist. And his hand was now out of the bassist's hair, settling down to grip onto his shirt instead. Oli was, in every aspect, absolutely perfect. 

His body, coated in tattoos and markings from their boyfriends. His little whimpers in protest to whatever was happening. His eyes, fluttering closed in pure pleasure, only to open again with glossy tears outlining them. Lee felt like he couldn't get enough of him. 

"On your stomach, Liv." Vegan kissed his cheek, pulling Oli's legs off of him. 

Lee blushes from the other side of him, knowing exactly what Vegan was planning on doing. Oli had softly let go of his grip on Lee's face, looking satisfied when he didn't make any effort to look away anymore. He liked seeing him dazed and in a trance like this, it made him feel good inside. 

"Sorry if I-I make a m-mess on the couch." Oli mumbles an apology. 

The bassist hums at that, pulling Oli into his lap before he could lie down. He squeaked at the closeness, feeling Vegan's hand on his waist with a tight grip. He blushed as he felt Vegan's clothed erection pressed against his lower back. 

Lee gawked at the sight before him, as Oli was in such a vulnerable and shameful position. He immediately broke eye contact, looking away from the scene before him in pure embarrassment. How could he not? He felt like he wasn't allowed to see Oli like this, despite having seen him before. 

A towel was placed upon the spot where Oli would lie down, to prevent any mess they'd have to clean up afterward. And then Oli was settled down to lie on his stomach, back arched in anticipation. His hands snaked upwards to rest on Lee's thigh, making the guitarist close his eyes. 

"Lee, I want you to watch!" Oli pouted up at his boyfriend, his brows furrowed in frustration.

Lee blushes again, biting his lip. This time, he felt the metallic taste against his tongue, so he decided to stop early. To replace that, he started nibbling at the end of the jacket sleeve, still looking away. 

"I'm embarrassed..." He argues, hiding his face in his hands.

Oli whines again, hands tugging at the sleeves of Vegan's jacket. Lee didn't move, still too flustered to look up or anything. He wasn't scared, he just needed time to prepare. To prepare himself for seeing things like that, he guessed. 

He would always want to run and hide behind someone when they would do things like this. Of course not when they were doing things with him, but watching them just made his heart race, and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. 

"Hey, don't force him Oli." Vegan separates them, easily taking hold of Oli's hands.

Oli huffed, then settled down, knowing he couldn't fight off the grip Vegan had on him. He shivered a bit, feeling his boyfriend's breath on the back of his neck. His eyes flutter shut again, body trembling in anticipation.

"Sorry Lee." Oli mumbles softly. 

Lee didn't respond, still blushing into his hands. He rest one hand in Oli's hair, playing with it softly. Oli had assumed that he accepted his apology, but was just too embarrassed to speak at the moment. The vocalist smiled to himself, purring at the feeling of Lee petting his hair. 

From the corner of his vision, Lee could see Vegan slowly undressing. He and Oli both hitched their breaths in anticipation, making Vegan smile. 

"Mes amours, you're both excited aren't you?" He smirks at the sight. 

Lee blushed again, hiding his face in his jacket sleeves. From behind the darkness all he could hear were Oli's soft moans and the quiet sound of Vegan kissing him. His heart beat faster, knowing that he wanted to see them but was too embarrassed to do so. 

Oli whined again as Vegan kissed him, his hands tracing his tattoos. His heart beat so fast, it was as if it would burst out of his chest. A warm feeling overcame his entire body, just knowing that they were both here with him. With Lee petting his hair and Vegan touching him like this, he felt so safe and happy. 

"Such a good boy you are. Good boys like you deserve prizes. Tell me what you want, mon chéri." Vegan mumbles against Oli's shoulder, looming over him.

Oli blushed at the pet name, loving how attractive he sounded speaking French. Usually when he called him that it was meant in a more romantic setting. However, hearing it now that he was pinned down underneath him made it sound so different. In a good way, obviously, judging by the way Oli had shivered at it. 

"W-want you to fuck me...p-please." He whimpered, hiding his face on Lee's thigh. 

The taller grinned to himself, feeling incredibly antsy and needy. He didn't seem to waste time, kissing Oli's shoulder as he lined himself up. Lee watched through the gaps inbetween his fingers as Vegan slowly eased himself into him. 

Oli shivered again, his grip on Lee's thigh tightening, then relaxing after a few moments. The bassist stayed where he was, waiting for a signal for him to start moving. He pressed soft kisses to Oli's back, tracing the tattoos. 

Oli nodded ever so slightly, his body shivering in anticipation. With a shy expression, he patiently waited for Vegan to get the message. Too embarrassed to speak any more, as all he wanted was Vegan to take control over him. He wanted him so bad, he could barely even speak. He felt like he was about to cry, so desperate for something. 

Vegan didn't leave him needy, just kissed his shoulder before shifting his position. As soon as he had gotten into a comfortable position, he started moving. 

His hands clung onto Oli's hips, nails digging into delicate skin as he hissed to himself. He bit his bottom lip as he thrust into him, satisfied with the sounds Oli was making under him. 

Oli gasped, he panted, he moaned, the pleasure and relief was so intense. He loved it, seeming addicted to this specific feeling. Pleasure soaked into his body every second he took a breath. His grip on Lee tightened again, loosening only when he realized he might have been hurting him. 

The vocalist could never get enough of this feeling. Having Vegan above him as he handled him so well, it made his heart race, echoing in his ears and on his fingertips. He couldn't stop the noises he was making, heavy gasps and soft moans. It was as if he were in a trance, so incoherent with his wording. 

"F-faster, please." Oli cried out, burying his face into the couch. 

Vegan complied, speeding up his pace, eliciting more noises from Oli. The singer cried underneath him, tensing and yet feeling so relaxed on the inside. He arched his back, allowing his boyfriend more access.

Lee looked down at him, biting the sleeve of his jacket at the scene before him. Oli was crying out, nails digging into his thighs tight enough to leave scars. But he didn't even process the pain, too caught up in now Oli had looked at the moment. 

His hair was messy, drooping over one eye as the two moved in a desperate motion. His eyes were fluttered shut, and his mouth agape, drool dripping down the side of his chin. There was a pink blush coating his face like flowers in the spring. And even the tips of his fingers were stained pink as if he had dipped them in pastel colored paints.

God, was he beautiful, Lee thought. And God did he love when Oli would get like this, so worked up. When he would cry, tears staining his otherwise pale cheeks. When he would look up at Lee or anyone else there with half lidded eyes, too overcome in his own pleasure to care how he looked in the moment.

Oh, if only Lee weren't so embarrassed to act upon the filthy thoughts running through his head. He shivered to himself as he felt Oli tense his grip again. His free hand ran through Oli's hair, trying to find some comfort in that. 

He fluttered his gaze upwards, toward Vegan. 

The bassist towered over Oli, fucking into him with whatever little energy he had left over from the concert. On his face was a pink blush, just as Oli had. His hair was messy too, draping over to the side of his face when he tilted his head up. He was biting his lip, trying not to be too loud. Not that it mattered, since Oli was being a bit loud. 

He was looking down at Oli with such pure love in his eyes, and when his gaze flickered to Lee it didn't seem to change. He blinked at him, eyelashes fluttering, it made him look angelic. More so than he already was, obviously. 

"F-Fuck..." Oli whined from beneath him. 

Vegan hummed, biting back a low moan from escaping his throat. Hearing Oli cursing and sputtering underneath him, knowing it was his doing, made his heart race.

"Hey. Good boys don't say words like that." He teased, smirking to himself as he bit his lip. 

Oli whimpered again, mumbling a tiny apology that was quickly masked by another moan. He hissed, gritting his teeth as he tensed. The vocalist felt the breath leave his body when Vegan had shifted again, his thrusts hitting deeper into him than before. He gasped for air, moaning as he cried at the pain and pleasure of it all. 

The taller winced to himself, eyes tightened shut. He rest his hands to the sides of Oli's face, nails digging into the fabric of the couch they were on. His entire body rocked as he thrust into him, soft moans escaping his lips, sending shivers down both Oli and Lee's spines. 

And with every thrust, he tried to hit deeper and deeper, knowing Oli would eat it up like candy. As if he were desperate for friction, to be brought to that edge where he felt like he was about to fall and spiral downwards. And every single time Vegan had managed to hit that sensitive spot within him, he felt himself fly higher and higher into pure ecstasy. 

Oli's body quivered under the intensity of Vegan's thrusting, his entire being shaking and feeling overwhelmed. And as he clutched onto Lee, feeling that same overwhelming feeling building up in his chest, he had assumed this was it, that Vegan wouldn't push him anymore. But he was wrong, obviously. 

Vegan pulled out, as reluctant as he had seemed to be, and sighed with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked down, seeing Oli squirm uncomfortably, trying to find some way to reach that high Vegan was giving him only a few moments ago. Tears pricked his eyes, dripping down his flushed cheeks as he gasped. 

He glanced around, up at Lee, then weakly towards Vegan, who only smiled in response. 

Lee gave him a confused stare, as he had been equally confused to whatever Vegan was planning on doing at the moment. Like Oli, he had assumed they would just stay as they were before, up until both of them reached their highs and came down. But Vegan, as secretive as he was, had other plans. 

He picked Oli up, settling him down in his lap, in complete view for Lee to see him. Oli feverishly shut his eyes, head tilted backwards as Vegan held onto him with a tight grip. The taller smiled, kissing his neck desperately, marking up any visible patches of skin that weren't covered in tattoos. He wanted people to know Oli was theirs, that he was their boyfriend to absolutely ruin and use like the toy he was. 

"Lee. Come closer, please." Vegan purred, a dark glint in his eye as he stared at his boyfriend. 

Lee complied, shyly inching closer to the two of them, still trying his hardest not to look down at Oli's cock. As much as he wanted to, he felt too embarrassed to let himself give in. 

The bassist grinned happily at him, reaching a hand out to cup his face. Lee blushed, resting himself against Vegan's touch. He suddenly wished they were home and not on the bus, thinking about the safety of their room. 

Well...that and the fact that at home they had his clip on cat ears. He liked wearing them, and hearing how Vegan would praise him for it. He especially liked it when Jordan would praise him, calling him kitten and kissing him softly. He blushed again, pulling himself out of his own thoughts. He couldn't get too carried away. 

"Oli's been good today, hasn't he?" He hummed, looking down at the vocalist. 

Oli mumbled something in response, earning a small kiss to the tip of his nose. He giggled softly, quietly panting to himself as they talked. 

"He has..." Lee mumbles shyly, fluttering his eyes shut.

"Would you like to help him? Or would you like to watch?" His voice was gentle, soft. 

He had a patient expression on his face, not demanding or needy. He just smiled, giving him an option and a choice. Lee knew he would never want to force him into anything he didn't want, it was nice having him here. Just in general, when he would look out for him and such. 

Lee blushed, looking up at him with glossy icy blue eyes. He didn't really know, he liked watching them though. And it seemed he was too far gone to even try doing anything with them. He felt safer just watching them do their own thing. 

"Just wanna watch." He replied, voice sounding smaller than usual. 

Vegan just nodded, not looking mad or disappointed at all. He kissed the side of his face, reluctantly slipping his hand away from him. Lee smiled shyly, going back to biting the ends of his jacket. He watched with curious eyes as Vegan's hands trailed downwards on Oli's body. 

The singer whined, feeling his boyfriend's hands on his thigh, tracing sensitive skin ever so slightly. He had a small smile on his face as Oli looked up at him, looking satisfied with how he was reacting. A shiver ran through Oli's body as Vegan ghosted his touch over where he so desperately wanted him. 

"Matt, please." Oli whimpered, gasping when Vegan kissed his neck.

"So polite." He hummed, kissing close to one of the rose petals on his neck. 

As he kissed him, leaving Oli occupied with those sensations, Lee could see his hand wrapping around Oli's cock, slowly at first. As soon as Oli was taken completely off guard, Vegan had grasp onto him, roughly stroking him. 

Oli nearly screamed, had Vegan not covered his mouth with his other hand. The taller smirked, knowing the affect he had on him. Tears fell from Oli's cheeks, dripping onto Vegan's hand as the other hand worked him up, pre-cum dripping out of him already. 

"You're such a good boy, Oli. Be a good boy and stay quiet. You know they're asleep." He instructed, even if he knew what he was doing was making Oli go even more crazy inside.

His muffled whimpers and sobs echoed against his hand, sending vibrations through his skin. He arched his back, letting Vegan speed up his stroking. The vocalist was squirming in his hands, thrashing about as if he had so much energy he needed some way to get it all out. He tensed, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were an icy white color in contrast to his flushed skin. 

Vegan knew he must have needed a little bit more to reach his high. Or maybe he was on his own chase towards that high. Either way, it didn't matter. He was satisfying both of them at once with what he had set himself up to do. 

He slowed down his pacing, taking time to position Oli over his cock. With a low moan, he eased himself back into him. He shut his eyes, biting his lip again. Often he bit his lip when he was close or just very into whatever he was doing. It was the little things they had noticed, after being together for so long it was only natural. 

Oli felt his eyes lull to the back of his skull, his body so overcome with pleasure he had no idea what to do. He didn't know what to focus on, the pleasure from behind or infront of him. It was all so much, he could feel himself growing closer by the second. 

Vegan started moving suddenly, thrusting deep into him with heavy breaths escaping his lips. As he moved, Oli's entire frame moved with him. He loved it, loved how Oli looked so small pressed up against him like this. Any sudden movements he made would make his entire body convulse and squirm under him. 

Oli felt more tears stream down his face, focusing on how hard Vegan was fucking into him. And when he felt his boyfriend hit a sensitive spot within him, it was as if flames had erupted on his skin, lightning crackling with every shuddering breath he took. It was so much all at once, he felt his stomach twist in that familiar fashion it would when he would be climbing towards his high. 

And when he opened his eyes again, ever so slightly, he could see Lee blushing from behind his sleeve, eyes tracing his body ever so right. It was more than enough, sending Oli higher and higher towards the edge. Seeing his boyfriend so embarrassed over him made him feel so loved, he couldn't help but let another moan escape because of it. 

"Look at you, so beautiful." Vegan says, close to his ear. 

The roughness of his voice sent sparks against Oli's tattooed skin, sensations coating his entire body like a wave. He cried out, voice muffled against Vegan's hand. He couldn't take it anymore, he was so close, and all that was happening was only making him ache more.

"You're close, aren't you?" He teased, knowing exactly how it would make Oli feel. 

The vocalist shuddered, the tight feeling in his body growing more and more as the two kept moving. With every thrust came a whimper, a cry, anything. And it all felt so good. To be so worn after the concert, after earlier with Jordan and Matt. To be relieved like this in such a good way, he loved it. 

"M-Matt, I-I'm-" Oli hissed against his hand. 

With a loud gasp, he felt himself come, eyes shut tight and nails digging into the skin on Vegan's arm. He panted, gasping for air as he cried. He hissed as he felt Vegan continue thrusting into him, the overstimulation starting to burn a bit. He didn't mind, as he liked the pain it inflicted on him. 

The taller thrust into him one last time, nibbling at Oli's shoulder as he came. He hadn't expected himself to, however seeing Oli in such a vulnerable moment earlier had sent him over the edge. Oli cried out, feeling how Vegan had sighed against him, trying to calm himself down. 

They were a mess of sweaty bodies and tangled limbs, and now all Oli wanted to do was fall asleep in Vegan's arms. He was so worn out, so tired as sleepiness overcame his once antsy body. As if the fires burning within him before had died down into a low flame. Burning only to warm him up, not to destroy his body like a wildfire. 

He shivered as he felt heavy breaths against his neck, knowing Vegan was trying to calm down. After everything, he assumed that he'd be left breathless like this. It was only natural, seeing as how intense their orgasms had been. 

Oli looked over, blushing when he set his eyes on the scene before him. 

Lee was infront of him, eyes tightly shut as he whined into his own jacket sleeve clad hand. His other hand had been shoved into his own pants, getting himself off as he had been watching the two of them. 

Oli smiled to himself, listening to the soft gasps muffled by his sleeves. He reached over, caressing Lee's face with his hand. The guitarist blushed, shutting his eyes even tighter due to the embarrassment. He didn't want them to look at him, but on another hand all he wanted was for them to be there with him. He was conflicted, not really knowing what to do. 

Vegan had pulled Oli out of his lap, cleaning the two of them off as Lee continued with himself. Kisses were peppered across his face, making him smile momentarily. The smiles were quickly replaced with quiet moans, as he felt Oli's hands on top of his own. 

"O-Oli, w-wait-" He cut himself off with another moan. 

Oli's hand replaced his own, working him up towards his high. He had already been a bit close by watching the two of them earlier. His hands stroked him up and down, earning whimpers and moans in response. Oli smiled to himself, continuing to kiss him as he kept moving his hands. 

"Lee's been a good boy today too, hasn't he, Matt?" Oli looks up towards their boyfriend, who was cleaning himself off. 

He'd moved away from the couch, pulling his jeans back on. After he'd calmed down, seeing Oli move closer towards Lee, he decided he should get himself cleaned up before they finish, so he can care for them afterwards. He'd often do that with Oli and Jordan, making sure the two of them were alright after everything that happened. 

"Of course, he's always such a good boy for us." Vegan leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Lee purred at the affection, biting at his bottom lip. Oli kept working at him, resting his head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself whenever he would hear a soft whimper or a shiver in his breath, knowing Lee was trying his best not to be too loud.

His little noises had grown more frequent as they continued, his hands clenching into a fist, nails digging into the skin of his palm. He was close, though he was much too embarrassed to admit it. He just blushed, hoping Oli would understand him by the noises he couldn't help slip by. 

Oli hadn't noticed, however Vegan did. He pressed kisses to his face, smiling at how he blushed underneath his touch. The vocalist stopped for a moment, brushing his thumb over his tip, knowing Lee was sensitive to that. His boyfriend gasped at the sudden sensation, sparks dancing around his body like fireworks. 

As fireworks crackled on his skin, he felt himself grow closer to his release. From all of the kissing, the touching, the soft shuddering breaths against him. He couldn't take it anymore, he was so close. And the way Oli and Vegan's breaths felt fanning against his neck, it only added more fuel to the flames. 

"Oli, oh g-gosh." He moaned, head tilting upwards in complete pleasure. 

He bit his lip, drawing blood. And within a few seconds, he came, one last soft moan erupting from his chest. He panted, breath hot against his skin and tears falling down his eyes from the intensity. His heart raced, echoing in his ears loud as the drums from the concert earlier. 

Half lidded eyes stared at the two of them in a trance. He watched with embarrassment as Oli licked his hand clean, smiling at him innocent as ever. Oli purred, feeling Vegan's hand now tangled in his hair. 

"You've both been so good today, I love you two." Vegan kissed both of their cheeks, earning soft giggles in response. 

Oli grinned up at him, whereas Lee just smiled as flustered as he was. His heart skipped beats, full of love for these two. How could he ever be so lucky to be with them? 

He tilted Oli's head up by his jaw, leaning down to kiss him again. Oli blushed, but melted against him as soon as their lips brushed together. It was familiar, it calmed him down. His once racing heart had settled to a normal heart rate, but he felt so happy he couldn't stop smiling. 

"We love you too! Lots and lots." Oli grinned again, cheeks dusted a light pink color. 

Vegan kissed him again, not feeling it within him to stop himself. He loved him so much it made his heart hurt sometimes. All he wanted was to reinforce that fact as much as he could. As much as he could say it, he knew it would be much more affective to show it in other ways too. 

As soon as Vegan pulled away, Oli turned over and excitedly kissed Lee. The guitarist, being taken off guard by it, blushed against him as he tensed. He relaxed, letting his eyes flutter shut as his free hand rest on Oli's waist. And Oli had pulled away to breathe, only to pull him back in for more. 

He felt so excited from kissing Vegan, he wanted to share that with Lee. Even if the taste of their boyfriend on his lips would probably become lost along the way, he just couldn't stop kissing Lee. His heart felt full, hands resting on Lee's cheeks as they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

Finally, he pulled away, a grin on his face as his tongue stuck out from between his teeth. 

Oli loved this feeling, being so in love with them. He would never trade it for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Betting the quality of my fics goes down because hahahaha i didn’t reread this one to edit it have fun with the spelling mistakes


End file.
